Our Akatsuki Chronicles
by SakuraDreamerz
Summary: What happens when two writers zap into the hands of all evil: The Akatsuki Lair? Madness galore as whimsical adventures ensue!   This is a collaborative story with MaliceArchangela!
1. A Wish with a Chance of Darkness!

Summary: What happens when two writers zap into the hands of all evil: The akatsuki lair? Madness galore as whimsical adventures ensue!

**Me: Hey guys! SakuraDreamerz here, coming to you from your fridge! (jk!) Me and MaliceArchangela do not own Naruto or any of the characters, only our own!**

Chapter 1:  
>Ah, the good old internet. Quite useful for writing, reading, typing, and all sorts of other stuff. For others, it's of everyone's major source of entertainment. But for teens like us, it had zapped me and a distant friend from the real safe and comforting world to another mysterious and dangerous place...how did it all happen you ask? Well, let us go back to the way beginning, before our adventures ever happened...<p>

It all started when I was on my laptop one evening, gazing at the screen for a few minutes. I also had been PMing with my friend, MaliceArchangela while I was reading her story 'Quiet on the Golf Course.' on a website.

Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? My name is Jess Sanders, but here on the website My Pen name is SakuraDreamerz or Sakura.D for short. I have chest length strawberry-blonde hair and dark brown eyes (they look onyx in the dark though) with 4-5 freckles on each of my cheeks.

'Man, it's so boring around here!' I typed to her, 'My friends are all gone for the summer and my parents are on a cruise to Jamaica!' I sighed and pressed 'send'. Although I haven't gotten a chance to even see them for a few months, my family was quite rich, even my parents boast about it on their vacations! With gold, silver, maids and butlers, and every expensive thing you could think of, we may have! But the only thing I wanted what nothing made of materials. All I wanted was company, since my brothers and parents were always gone away.  
>After a few minutes of surfing the web, I saw that she had replied back.<p>

This is what she typed:  
>…..<p>

"You think you've got problems? My parents are making me work this summer. Yeah, it's nice having money, but still! It's work! I thought that was all supposed to end with school...and don't get me started on summer work. It's supposed to be summer vacation, so why do they give us huge essays to write? I just don't get it!"

I pulled a strand of auburn hair out of my face before minimizing the page to work a little more on my fanfiction. I am Serena Andrews, also known as MaliceArchangela, from 'Quiet on the Golf Course.' Although Cin was such a fun character to write, I was having a little trouble with the Akatsuki. The thing that makes them so easy to write is what also makes them so *hard* to write about. And that is...their lack of characterization. For every other character, we've seen them in a variety of situations, but not the Akatsuki.

I could only hope I was writing them correctly.

Oh look! SakuraDreamerz wrote back!

…

"I have no idea! But you're right, the essays are SO ANNOYING! XPPP"  
>As I clicked 'send' once more, I slowly settled my laptop onto my bed and sighed. 'There's GOTTA be something to do this summer...' I thought mindlessly while looking through my window, 'but what?' My blonde locks slowly fell onto my chest, with some of them glittering from my authentic red and gold symbolic lamp. Through the window, millions of glittering skylights seemed to fill the navy blue sky, each of them having their own beat. 'Man…the stars are so beautiful tonight…' Wavering through my mind, one star in particular got my attention.<p>

….

The star from my small, beach house window glistened with the music I was listening to right now. Weird. I never heard of a star that went along with music…that is, until now. As I looked at the star once more, It had started…_falling_. Just like any normal star. '_Make a wish…._' I blinked, and then looked around. 'Who's there?' I thought. All it said was the same thing. _'Make a wish'…_

…..  
>'A wish?' I thought, 'that's a bit too simple,' but the thing that was really on my mind was…'What should I wish for?'' So many thoughts had come into my mind, but…I really didn't want anything material like. I already had that, but I was getting a little tired of getting bored by it. Not being able to have my own time quite irritated me, especially since my brothers had to watch me while my parents were gone. After thinking it over for a few minutes, I made up my mind.<p>

….

I stood silently by my window and looked up to the star, my amber eyes glistening with the stars intensity. 'I wish I could escape my life for a while… ' I told it, 'I wish I had an adventure of my own…just to last for summer vacation…'

….

'Just to leave my boring life, but to return to once it's over….please….' Tears bubbled out of my eyes as closed the window and proceeded to my bed once more. But as I just turned…something…_cold_ and _breath taking…_ sent my spine prickling. Whoooossshhhh…'Wait, Didn't I just close the window?' I turned back. Nothing seemed abnormal…until I looked up. 'oh gosh…' grey clouds had surrounded my ceiling, and it sent my spine ...'

…..

Was that the sea I heard? It made me long for the ocean and the calm it brings...but I was feeling anything but calm, my heart seemed to race as my vision suddenly went black.  
>It wasn't black as in "unconscious", but black as in "dark-tunnel-and-I-can't-see-anything".<br>What was going on?  
>….<p>

A shriek of wind filled my mind, its cold manner giving me goose bumps from head to toe...  
>'WHAT IS GOING ON?' I tried to yell in the gusts of the room sized hurricane. The clouds surrounded me, trying to lock me in to its freezing cage. Push by push, I tried to get out of it...but it was too late. As I retreated to my only way out, I had suddenly felt a pain in my neck and silently fell to the ground, unconscious. Little did I know that from then on, I was in for a twist of a lifetime...<p>

**Me: First chapter up! Oh yeah! First note, this is a story that MaliceArchangela and I came up with while commenting on her stories: 'Quiet on the Golf Course' and 'Quiet on the Campus.' And don't worry, there is more to come! (And to Malice, I am so sorry that I edited some stuff in it! I was trying to make it look longer!) R and R, we would really appreciate it!**


	2. Two Girls in An Unusual World

**Hey, guys! SakuraDreamerz and MaliceArchangela are back and ready for action! I am so sorry for being late, but here is what all of you have been waiting for: Chapter 2! **

I opened my eyes and groaned, rolling over onto my knees in an attempt to get to my feet.  
>"What happened?" I muttered aloud.<br>I hadn't expected a response.

…

In the darkness...I was in my deepest unconsciousness. I couldn't see...I couldn't feel...I couldn't even move. Looking around, I couldn't really do anything, except talk. "Hello?" I called out. Nothing. This time, I did it a little louder. "HELLO?" Still nothing...that is, until about a few seconds later. "What happened?" It was a girl's voice. But where was it coming from? Looking around one more time...I finally saw something in the eerie dark.

It was a light...warm, welcoming, and radiant. Movement by movement, my head commanded my feet to move. It worked. Step by step, I moved toward the light, from walking, to jogging, to running full speed ahead. Coming in contact with the glow, I woke up with a jolt. "WhoHuhWhat?" I quickly turned my head, observing my surroundings. But I didn't expect a different voice to respond to my awakening...

…

"Excuse me, but do you know where I am?"  
>I couldn't believe I was asking this, but I had no choice. I could see a girl with long strawberry-blonde hair standing in front of me. Cautiously, I twirled a strand of my own long chocolate brown tresses around a finger, unsure of everything at the moment.<br>I ventured a little closer, meeting dark eyes with my own light blue orbs.  
>"Excuse me?" I asked again.<br>Maybe she hadn't heard me...

….

I jumped and looked around, almost bumping into her chin as she spoke again. 'huh?' I thought, landing on some damp green grass. My head hurt from what I had went through back at my house, but I had ignored it as I looked at the person who had just talked to me. A girl that was taller than me...with auburn hair and light blue eyes...was looking at me. But who was she? And how did both of us get here? But the ultimate question that filled my mind was...where were we?

"Who are you?"  
>she asked me.<p>

My gaze was turned on the girl again after I looked around some more. It looked as if we had both landed in a middle of a strange forest, with the grass greener than I had ever seen, the trees towering over us like some sort of buildings but was guarded by its leaves from the sun, and its warm breezes blowing on our hair with leaves trailing behind it.

Biting my lip, the girl waited for my answer as i begun to debate with myself. 'What should i tell her?' I silently asked myself, 'should I give her my real name? Or a fake name? Should i tell her that i have amnesia? Should I even RUN? Man, what should I do?' a couple bullets of sweat left my head as I thought it through, but as I ended my mindly debate with myself, I turned to the older girl once more and took a deep breath. "Um, my name is Jessie Sanders...," I spoke to her, "...but who are you?"  
>….<p>

It was my turn to speak.  
>"Um, my name is Serena Andrews. Do you know where we are, by any chance? All I can remember was sitting at home before I blacked out."<br>A cold breeze brushed by, making me shiver and wish that I had worn a sweater over my sleeveless shirt while I was sitting at my computer that evening.  
>But then the warmth returned and the chill was just a decent memory.<br>I looked at her, waiting for the answer.

….

I looked down, disappointed, but still replied: "I am as clueless as you are..." I noticed that Serena was getting cold by the wind. But it was different...like it...sensed something...or someone...

CRACK!

My head jerked up at the sound of sticks breaking...'Or bones shattering' I thought. CRICK...CRACK...SNAP...  
>The sound was getting closer, step by step...many conclusions had raced through my mind...yet, i couldn't determine the result. But what...or WHO... was it?<p>

….

"Who goes there?" we heard a masculine voice say.  
>"Who goes there?" I parroted back, trying not to let my voice tremble.<br>That probably wasn't the smartest move on my part.  
>"I asked you first."<br>There seemed to be a hint of annoyance in his words.  
>"I asked you second."<br>Me and my big mouth.  
>"That doesn't even make sense."<br>From then on, my eyes widened as two figures emerged from the brush, but their faces were hidden in the darkness.

….

As each of the voices spoke to Serena, my heart started to quicken at the tone of the questions and Serena's reply. 'W-what's g-going on?' My teeth had started to chatter inside my closed mouth as I backed away until I was right next to my acquaintance. *step...step...step...* Slowly, the two shadows had come closer and closer to the both of us until the light showed their faces…but that wasn't the thing about them that shocked us both. What really shocked us...was exactly WHO they really were...

**DUN DUN DUUNN! Don't you love those cliff hangers? *crickets chirp* Yeah, so do I, but don't worry! The shadows identities will be revealed next time! And R&R, we would really appreciate it!**


	3. Dangers, Escapes, and Blackouts, Oh My!

**SakuraDreamerz:*is busy hanging up purple and green streamers* Hey, everyone! I would like to send a shout out to our first reviewers of our collab with MaliceArchangela: ****YukoxxxIchikawa****, ****JLWafflezMan****, ****blackdragon999****, ****kage kitsune 14****, ** **and** **Blackened White** **, thank you so much for your comments, we really appreciate them! **** And just as we get closer to Halloween, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

(Serena's P.O.V)

You know, I never thought that the Akatsuki was real. However, I was proven wrong by the two figures emerging from the shadows.  
>"Who are you...and why have you intruded on Akatsuki's grounds?" A woman asked, with an Albino haired man behind her. The duo looked as deadly as we thought they would, with both of them wearing big, black coats with red clouds outlined in white, plus the man had a three bladed scythe hooked behind his back.<br>We were in SO much trouble. I just knew it.

The girl next to me spoke anxiously, "Eep! Hidan and Konan!" and had hidden behind me.  
>I could see her eyes dart from side to side as though to look for an escape route.<br>Too bad there was no escape in sight.  
>Konan repeated her question to us, "Who are you...and why have you intruded on Akatsuki's grounds?"<br>Hmmm….Maybe I could bluff my way out.  
>"I am...not here!" I called to them, "I am just air! You cannot see me at all!" I backed away as I was saying this, but there was a big thing blocking my way out. Something was behind me, I just knew it…but who?<br>I tilted my head up, fearful of who would be behind me.  
>I caught sight of a tall person with blue skin, beady eyes and razor sharp teeth.<br>With that…I screamed. And fainted.

….

(Jess' P.O.V)

As the girl fell into the man's arms unconscious, there was one thing I could do...I facepalmed. On one hand, he DID appear right behind her and had scared her a bit. But on the other hand, from where I was, he didn't look really scary if you ask me. He was just big, and shark-looking, and...Okay, NOW I understand why she fainted...maybe I would've too if I was in her situation. Sorry, getting off topic! Anyways, step by step, the three Akatsuki were nearing me and I was trying to look for an opening. Still heart pounding, I had waited for my chance.

'...3...2...1...'

With the countdown stopping in my head, I zoomed across Hidan and Konan and quickly Snatched Serena from the sharks grasp, leaving him complaining LOUD and CLEAR. At last, with my acquaintance in hand, we were free like the wind, becoming one with it. My laugh echoed throughout the forest, finally shouting "SO LONG SUCKERS!" I kept on laughing as i made a turn in the forest.

Big Mistake.

As I continued through my run...everything was...turning...red. Blood red to be exact. My eyes were filled with horror as the luscious green scenery in front of me turned into all different shades of red. 'What t-the-?' With each continuing step i made, I starting feeling dizzy, and had to breathe harder than in the forest. I wanted to keep going, but...something was holding...me back. After what is seemed like hours, I collapsed to my knees and Serena slipped from my arms.

'no…'

now...the only thing I saw...were two red eyes...as I succumbed to my sudden fatigue...and fell into the darkness once more...  
>'Who are they?'<p>

**Sorry for cutting this chapter short, but the madness will continue in the next chapter! And the question of the chapter: Which Akatsuki member would you want to go trick or treating with, and what would you two dress up as? R&R!****  
><strong>


End file.
